Le Dragon et la Lune
by little miss dracula
Summary: my first fic for a while. Luna's having a weird effect on Draco... could he even be... smiling? NOW RATED M FOR SMUT LATER. I suck at summaries, so if you fancy some DracoXLuna randomness... give it a try
1. Chapter 1

Little_Miss_Dracula: Hi guys! Havent wrote ANY fanfic of any kind in a very long time. But a few pretty reviews on "101 reasons I love Luna Lovegood by Draco Malfoy" has persuaded me to take up the metaphorical pen once again. And HAD to do DracoXLuna as I'm now in love with this pairing. So...reviews are love :D any welcome, no flames please. But concrit welcome, as I only want to be a better writer.

DISCLAIMER: funnily enough I'm not JK Rowling. Or this crap would be in the books :-D

The rating on this might change, but I dont think it'll be by much as dont think it'll go to smut, for two reasons. One, i dont think the story would handle the smut, and two, I dont really wanna jump straight into smut. But if, a lil later in the fic, you smut fans have persuaded me, I may do a spin off, but I dont know if I could do tht with DracoXLuna.... but lemme know your thoughts

Enough from me,

Enjoy, Reader

L_M_D

* * *

Luna Lovegood was not, how would you say, an ordinary girl.

Draco Malfoy was not, how would you say, an ordinary boy.

Luna waltzed, there really wasn t another word for it, she waltzed into the Great Hall and took her place at the table. No best friend waited to greet her, no one called across the hall to say Morning Luna... She didn t seem to notice this. She smiled at every face as if they were her dearest, oldest friend. She lightly flopped into the seat and helped herself to toast and jam. As she lightly nibbled on the toast, she stared around the room, seemingly seeing interesting things in thin air. Draco strode into the Great Hall and took his place at the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle grunted a Morning ' through a mouthful of food. He glared at everybody who dared look at him. He banged down into the seat and grabbed the first thing he could grab. He took a huge bite out of it and crunched it noisily. Toast. He gave a death glare around the room, some first years almost shrinking away from its intensity.  
It was an unfortunate coincidence of sorts that Luna followed the trail of a Wrackspurt over to the Slytherin table just as Draco s death glare hit the Ravenclaw table. Luna cocked her head slightly to the left, wondering what could have got Draco in such a bad mood. Draco had meant to glare harder at the Lovegood girl, but for some reason he felt his glare soften slightly, and he started chewing slower.  
That s better Luna thought, and smiled widely at Draco. She d always felt Draco was somewhat, misunderstood. The corners of Draco s mouth twitched a tiny bit, then set back in his usual frown. He turned to Crabbe to tell him to shut up. Luna s smile faded for a tiny moment, as she thought that maybe Draco had been alone for too long. But then it was back as someone asked her about radish earrings, and she launched into a very long explanation.

Luna clambered the stairs to the astronomy tower alone. It was ten minutes past midnight. She often came up here, to look at the stars. She thought them very beautiful, especially on a cold night like this. She sat in thick blue pyjamas with Ravenclaw symbol emblazoned on it, a thick blue blanket wrapped around her. On her feet, were normal, everyday shoes. She sat down, back against the high wall around the edge of the tower and looked up at the stars. She heard Draco in the doorway before she saw him. She guessed that she must have fallen asleep, because her head had lolled against the wall. How she had heard him, she didn t know, as he was standing there, as still as Crumple-Horned Snorcack on the 3rd of February, when, of course, they always stand perfectly still. They stood/sat in silence for a moment that stretched into the desserts, when Draco realised the corners of his mouth had turned into a small smile. He immediately turned it into his trademark smirk.

Strange bedroom, you ve got here, Lovegood. He tried to inject his usual poison into his voice, and failed a little.

Oh, I always come up here, she looked up at the stars as she smiled dreamily, The stars are very beautiful tonight. Draco shot them a cursory glance, before looking back down at Luna.

Lovegood, are you wearing radishes as earrings? He asked it disbelief.

Yes. She stated in a very matter of fact way, throwing Draco off tack slightly. He frowned in confusion slightly. For some reason he wanted to ask if he could sit down. Him?! Draco Malfoy, ask someone- Luna Lovegood no less! if he could sit down. He turned on his heel and swooped down the staircase before she could trick him into smiling again. Luna sighed and rested her head against the turret wall again. She wondered why he d been in the astronomy tower in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

As Draco fell, fully clothed, back into his four poster bed that night, he mentally kicked himself. He had gone up to the tower...well, for no real reason, when he thought about it. He'd just had a thought that the stars would be beautiful up there that night. When he'd seen Luna up there, why hadn't he just turned and walked back down the astronomy tower's stairs? Why, in the name of the Dark Lord, had he stood there and watched her sleeping for, well, who knew how long? Ten minutes? Fifteen? Half an hour?

And, a little, traitorous voice in his head asked, why had he thought to himself, as he had watched her sleeping on the tower, why had he thought 'Her skin glows in the moonlight'? Why, that traitorous voice asked, why had he noticed how her hair fell across her face in one place. Her beautiful, blonde hair, almost the colour of starlight.

As Luna wandered slowly back to her dorm room, a little before sunrise, she puzzled over the look on Draco's face in the moments before he realized that she was awake. He looked peaceful, nearly happy. And, she may have been mistaken, but was there the tiniest hint of a smile on his face? What had he been doing at the top of the Astronomy Tower anyway? Why hadn't he left when he'd seen her there? Not that she minded, of course, she didn't know Draco, but she sensed he was lonely. Lonely, and misunderstood. She didn't believe he was evil. Just...misguided.

She entered her room and began to change for breakfast, still wondering about Draco. How he'd been silhouetted against the light from the doorway, but how she could still see, and feel, his intense gray eyes.

For the next two weeks, Draco strategically tried to avoid all places that Luna might be. He even skipped a class or three just so he wasn't assaulted by the image of her sleeping so peacefully at the top of the tower.

Luna did not, for the most part, did not notice Draco's absence. She did wonder, however, why, for the fifth consecutive day, as soon as she walked into the Great Hall, Draco upped and left, with a half finished plate of food, and sometimes seemingly halfway through a conversation with one of his cronies. But other than that fleeting interest, she wandered about in her usual haze of obliviousness.

It was when he was in bed, alone, at night on the seventh day of the second week that he began to question his motives. Was it, as he told himself, because he despised the stupid muggle-lover? Because he hated the stupid way she wore stupid things?

Of course it was, he told himself. What else could it be?

'Well...' that traitorous little voice pointed out 'You could have hexed her, that night in the astronomy tower. But you didn't. You stood and you watched her sleep...'

Which is why Draco resolved to go up to the astronomy tower that night, and see if that stupid muggle lover was there. If she was, well, she'd get what was coming to her, wouldn't she? 


	3. Chapter 3

Luna walked quickly to the top of the Astronomy Tower. It was a full moon tonight, and a clear one, so she wanted to see the stars even more than usual. She sat on the edge of the turret, dangling her legs over, and humming a soft tune. It was a warm night.

Draco skulked up the staircase silently. He stopped in the doorway, wand in his hand. Her silver hair hung over her shoulders. She wore just black jeans and a black low cut, long sleeved top. Bright yellow converse trainers swung out in front of her. Draco raised his wand, the Imperius curse forming on his lips. He began to speak, but instead of Imperio , he found himself whispering

Hi..

Hello Draco, Luna half whispered, half sang, without turning her head.

Sticking his wand in the back pocket of his jeans he sat down beside Luna. She turned her head to look at him enquiringly.

What are you doing up so late? she asked in that irritatingly dreamy way

None of your business, Lovegood. Draco attempted to snarl, but it came out jokingly. Luna smiled, irritatingly. Beautifully the Traitor s voice corrected.

The stars are pretty again tonight. Luna beamed up towards the solar systems, dreams flitting across her face like shadows. Draco glanced upwards, and for the first time in his life, realised they actually were. He stared, transfixed, and Luna turned herself, crossing her legs on the turrets edge to face him. You look like you ve never seen stars before! She giggled at the captivated look on Draco s face.

I haven t. Draco whispered. At least, not like this. Not properly. I ve looked at them, but not seen them. Do you understand? he asked, somewhat ashamed.

Of course. Luna grinned at him how often that must happen, people looking at things but never really taking the time to really see them. Blue-grey eyes bored into Draco. Like the moon. It s really quite lovely tonight. See? Luna pointed high above them, to a silver full moon, incredibly bright, turning Luna s eyes into little pools of silver. Draco watched the moon with her, and realised it wasn t just the stupid useless rock he d always thought. It was beautiful. More beautiful than the brightest summers day. Silver arrows of moonbeams shot down towards the two students, lighting up their pale colouring. A thestral took flight, silhouetted against the moon. Yes, the moon was beautiful tonight.

Draco wasn t sure how long the two of them watched the thestral fly around the forbidden forest, not a word escaping either them. It seemed days, yet at the same time like not a second had gone by, when Luna interrupted, saying

Well, I have to go now. Double potions tomorrow morning... She made a face at the thought. I ll see you tomorrow, Draco... Before Draco knew anything about it, or could say goodnight she had flown down the stairs and out of sight. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha fanfic fans :D Apologies for the major lag in updating, but before you throw things at me, I have excuses xD One, I was slightly preoccupied with my Breakfast Club fic PrincessCriminal (check it out if you have time - subtle self advertising lolz). Secondly, I'm in the middle of my A2 exams and therefore mega mega busy, and finally, I have lost the discs and memory sticks that contained my fanfiction. I was quite far on with this one but am now having to remember where I was going. So, hopefully more updates soon.**

**Mega thanks to my gorgeous reviewers. Metaphorical cookies and ice cream to all :) Enjoy.**

**x-x-x-x**

Draco dragged his heels down to the Slytherin common room that night, and didn t sleep at all. He couldn't.

That morning, Draco dressed quicker than he ever had to go down to breakfast. He too had double potions that morning, and for once looked forward to it for a reason other than to annoy that stupid muggle lover, Potter. Imprinted in his mind was the image of last night, the thestral flying around the moon.

He hurried into breakfast, his eyes scanning the Ravenclaw table for Luna. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was there, a tiny owl sat on her shoulder, munching at toast and occasionally feeding crumbs to the owl. Then Crabbe and Goyle waved him over and he sat down with a trademark scowl.

Double potions finally arrived, and Draco 'accidentally' set his cauldron near Luna's. He couldn't take his eyes off her, as she frowned in frustration when her Draught of Living Death wouldn't turn the correct purple colour, pearly white teeth biting her bottom lip in concentration. He was so distracted that the juice from his sopophorous beans surprised him as it squirted onto his face.

At the end of class, Draco lingered, waiting for Luna, who was taking an inexplicably long time to put away her things and pick up her bag. As she finally wandered out of the door, he caught her by the elbow. Rather than surprise she turned slowly to look at him.

"Hi Draco."

"Um, Luna... are you going to be at the Astronomy Tower tonight?"

"Yes, probably." "Right..."

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Can you let go of my elbow please? I have to get to Transfiguration."

"Right. Yes. Bye."

"Goodbye, Draco." As Luna swayed in the direction of her class, she pondered on the slight upturn of one corner of Draco's mouth. It was a start.

One his way to his next class, Draco pondered his rash action. Had he done the right thing, asking her? No one he knew was around, but what if she told someone? Then again, he reflected, she had no one to tell. But it might look suspicious to her, him asking, as though he d been eager to know. He'd have to set her straight tonight, make sure she knew that he didn t mean anything by it. At all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour my lovely readers... Many many thanks for your gorgeous reviews, am so glad this fic is liked :) Check out my other fics, R + R as always :) **

**A longer chapter this time, with lots more fluff, and Draco actually smiling *shocked***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its characters etc etc and nor do I own the GORGEOUS Tom Felton. Although I wish I did. All I own is the plot and the bunnies that attacked me with it. **

**Enjoy.**

**Little_Miss_Dracula**

That night, as Luna made her way up to what she had come to think of as her astronomy tower, dragging her blue Ravenclaw blanket absentmindedly behind her, she wondered if Draco had meant anything by his seemingly bizarre action earlier. Grabbing her by the elbow, asking if she would be there. The slight upturn of one corner of his mouth. Not like his usual smirk. Almost like...a smile?

He was already there when she arrived at the top of the tallest tower. He was stood with his back to the door, leaning on the wall. Luna could see the outline of his muscular frame through his thin black shirt. She shivered slightly. They certainly didn't call him the Prince of Slytherin for nothing. He was exceptionally handsome. His platinum blonde hair was like silver in the moonlight.

"Dr...Draco?" It came out as a question, though she hadn't meant it to. He turned, and in the star shine he had an eerie silver glow about him. As though he wasn t quite of this world.

"Luna." The corners of his mouth twitched as he took her in.

Luna, for the first time in her life, felt weirdly embarrassed by his searching gaze, oddly uneasy at what she was wearing, her usual black jeans, a black tee and red hat. She was horribly aware that the hat probably clashed with her blanket. She shook herself out of it. Draco, for one, did not notice the effect he had had on her. He was too busy noticing the effect she was having on him.

She seemed to glow where she stood, an eerie silver shine that had Draco thinking of Veela. Her smile was awkward and utterly gorgeous, her black tee skimming over her not quite curvy body. He d come up here with the intention of making sure she knew that she was to tell no one about his night time visits to the Astronomy Tower. To make sure she knew that to him, she was nothing.

'Fuck the stars' the Traitor s voice sounded once more in Draco's head. 'She's beautiful.'

And Draco Malfoy smiled.

Luna's eyes widened as she grinned back at him.

"You should smile more Draco... It suits you." Luna walked towards the edge of the tower and sat herself down, legs swinging out over the edge once more, blanket wrapped around her. Draco joined her.

"Luna..." he began.

"Yes, Draco?" She turned to look at him, her innocence written on her face, in her smile, her liquid silver eyes.

"You... um... Can I... share the blanket?" Luna said nothing but scooted closer, wrapping the blanket around both herself and Draco. Mentally, Draco kicked himself. She's a muggle lover, he thought to himself. From the biggest family of blood traitors since the Weasels. Why was he even thinking about kissing her? Thinking about asking her if he could kiss her. He was Draco Malfoy, son of the purest of pure blood families. He shouldn t even been speaking to Loony Lovegood, let alone sharing a blanket with her, wanting to kiss her. Let alone... don't even go there Draco.

Luna cursed the butterflies in her stomach. He was Draco Malfoy. Handsome, arrogant, pure blood evil scum. She shouldn t be burning at the thought of him so close to her, his arm lightly touching hers. She'd never had a boyfriend, never even been kissed. Involuntary, she thought about kissing the Slytherin next to her. The knot in her stomach twisted. She looked down at her feet quickly, in an attempt to hide the blush that had darkened her cheek. When Draco turned to look at her, she was staring determinedly at her converse. He wondered if it was because she couldn't stand being so close to him. His arm was resting against hers and he resisted the urge to put it around her and hold her close. A familiar heat had started to build, and he became aware that his breathing had become shallow.

"Luna..." Not knowing what he actually wanted to say, he trailed off. She blushed again at the possible reason for his outburst, but looked at him anyway. Her breath caught in her throat and goose bumps raised themselves on her arms when she fixed her eyes on his. They had darkened, his pupils dilated. His lips slightly parted, she too noticed his shallow breathing. His arm seemed too lean on hers more heavily. Under the pretence of getting comfortable on the cold stone, he moved himself closer to her, all thoughts of Blood status and reputation out of his mind. Luna's smile faltered as his shoulder found hers, his hand lightly resting against her knee. He was even better looking so close. His skin was flawless, perfectly milk white, inviting her to kiss it. Draco doubted his judgement when he saw her hesitate, but looking into her eyes he saw the invitation, the desire, the nervousness all situated there and knew he wasn t being rejected. Slowly and almost tentatively, he moved his arm around her waist, pulling her ever closer to him.

Their lips met hesitatingly, cautiously. Draco was horribly aware that this was probably Luna's first kiss and, against his will, tried in every way to make it utterly perfect. The knot in Luna's stomach tightened again and she melted into the kiss, losing everything but the sensation of his lips against hers. Soft, gentle. Not rough and demanding as she'd imagined. No fireworks went off in her head but butterflies tap danced on that knot and she could feel the blood rushing around her head, and wondered if a Wrackspurt had got in there.

Draco broke away from the kiss and looked searchingly at Luna, wanting to know she was okay, that he hadn't completely overstepped the mark. She smiled sheepishly at him and, smiling back, he once again touched his lips to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I'm mega sorry for major update lag! I have no excuse, feel free to throw things at me. On the plus side I've just written mega loads for this story, which shall be up soon, so to leave you with a taste, a nice short chapter for you :D**

**As always, please read and review. **

**Enjoy :) L_M_D**

They walked down the Astronomy Tower stairs together that night, with whispered goodbyes and hesitant kisses.

The next morning, Luna seemed... not self conscious... but more aware of herself as she skipped over to the Ravenclaw table. Draco was even less conversational than usual. He spent most of breakfast daydreaming (whilst staring at the Ravenclaw table) and blushing whenever Luna looked over. Crabbe and Goyle certainly didn't notice, but a certain Pansy Parkinson noticed that he kept looking over towards the Ravenclaw table. What it could mean, she didn't know. Draco certainly could not have any interest in anyone over there. Well, they were better than the Gryffindors, and definitely better than the Hufflepuffs but her Draco could have eyes for no one but her, surely. She decided to quiz him about it in Transfiguration, which they handily had that morning.

Draco sat hunched over the mouse he was meant to be turning into a teacup. Pansy sat watching him, completely unaware that her own mouse had already made a bid for freedom and was squeezing underneath the door. There was something wrong with Draco. Pansy knew, even Potty Potter had noticed the Slytherin Prince's quiet demeanour and was gossiping with that Weasel and Little Miss Perfect Granger, who's pink and white teacup sat prettily on her desk, forgotten.

"Draco..." she tried to break the frosty silence pervading the air around her love.

"Hm?" he didn't look up from the teacup in front of him, which was still slightly furry and had whiskers.

"Draco, what's up?" At this he looked up. He had not realised that he had been different at all. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. About his Luna. Loony Luna Lovegood, the most beautiful girl in the world. His Luna. Just thinking about the softness of her lips, her silver hair. The beautiful smile she gave him just as he was leaving her the night before, so shy and so hopeful. They'd arranged to meet again at midnight that night. He could hardly wait. He wanted to rush into her class right now, wherever she was, to kiss her again. He couldn't continue acting like this, he knew. If people knew, if anyone found out that he could feel, had a heart...

He realised Pansy was still talking to him and tried to tune back in.

"... And now you ve spent an entire hour of Transfiguration completely out of it. You haven t spoken a word to me or Nott all day. Or Crabbe and Goyle, but I don t blame you for not talking to them; they have all the intelligence of Potter." She glared over at the Gryffindor.

"Pansy, do I really have to justify my silence to you?" He tried, as best as he could, to snarl and smirk as he was accustomed to doing, and scarily found he could slip easily back into it. But then his thoughts drifted back to Luna s smile and he was once again lost.

Draco's silence continued for many days in this fashion, and even Crabbe and Goyle began to notice the dark rings under their leader's eyes, his constant yawns in class, even potions, of which he was usually fond. Potions held another allure for him now, in the form of his secret girlfriend. Her blonde hair, looking dirty in the half light from the dungeons, swinging behind her as she hummed her way through the day's assignments in the one subject where she could consider herself mediocre. And then Pansy Parkinson took it upon herself to find out why.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is ever so slightly longer :) I keep meaning them to be longer but then they just seem to finish at a certain place.**

**Anyhow... there is a little bit of smut here so don't say I didn't warn you! I'm not used to writing smut but it's not really smutty smut... if you know what I mean xD **

**Reviews = love :) **

**Enjoy L_M_D**

That night, Luna slipped fully clothed out of bed at half eleven, already prepared to meet Draco at the top of the astronomy tower as usual. The now nightly trips were making her tired but she knew they were worth it. The night before, they had come so close to going further than they had done before. They had lay on the floor of the astronomy tower, wrapped in blankets of blue and green. She had let his hands roam over the soft flesh of her stomach, up to cup her breasts, a thumb flick across the hard bullets of her nipples. She had felt the excitement growing in her stomach, a warmth growing between her legs. Her breath had kept hitching in her throat, she couldn't breathe properly. As her excitement had grown, so had her confidence, her hands wandering underneath Draco's white shirt. She had felt his erection pressing insistently against her leg and realised that no matter what people might think, Draco was the one for her. The one she would lose her virginity to. That night.

Draco was waiting for her when she arrived. He broke into a smile as soon as he saw her, gathering her into his arms. He captured her lips in a long lingering kiss. Melting into him, Luna felt the first pang of nerves. Was she doing the right thing? Did Draco Malfoy really like her? Or was this some sort of horrendous trick? But then Draco's hands slid underneath her t-shirt and they slid to the floor together, and then she was lost. Wherever Draco's kisses landed, heat burned. They soon rid themselves of the unnecessary items of clothing, both of them wondering at the beauty of the other. His hands caressed her, sending shivers down her spine. He moved hands lower; loving Luna's squeak as his fingers lightly traced her lower abdomen. He paused as his hands reached her most intimate part, looking at her questioningly. She smiled shyly at him and nodded slightly. Encouraged, he flicked a finger over her clit, causing a rather delicious squirm and squeal from the beautiful girl who lay next to him, watching his every move. Sliding a finger into her wetness, he relished the tightness, her moan. Afraid of hurting her, he took it slowly, bringing his finger out gradually, causing another shiver. After a while he slid another finger into her, stretching her, but then she gasped, asking him to stop. He obliged and began to ask whether he'd hurt her, but was silenced when she hesitantly reached down and lightly grasped his throbbing cock, rather inexpertly but so perfectly sliding her hand up and down, smiling at the reaction it caused in Draco.

Soon afterwards, Draco knew he could not last much longer and hauled himself on top of her, resting on his elbows. Luna gulped, knowing that his thickness would make this a painful experience, but nodded. Draco guided his head to her entrance, feeling dizzy with happiness, excitement and nerves. He pushed forward slightly, just entering her, stopping when her gasp told him it hurt. Biting her lip, Luna tried to contain the whimper forming. It hurt, but there was the faintest hint of pleasure. Soon she grew accustomed to him and eventually, after much pausing and kissing, they found a slow, steady rhythm. It was just as Luna was building up to her first ever orgasm that the door to the Astronomy Tower opened. There, framed in the light from the stairwell, stood three stunned figures. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

Draco looked like a deer caught in headlights when he realised that he'd been caught, not just with a Muggle lover, but actually having sex with her. With Loony Luna Lovegood. His mind immediately went into self preservation mode and pulled out of her, standing up with a snarl.

"Idiots! What are you doing?"

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What the hell does it look like?"

"You're... you're fucking Lovegood!"

"Yes Pansy... why do you think I'd be doing that?"

Pansy faltered, just for a second. "I don t know Draco, did the Mudblood Granger turn you down?"

Draco looked disgusted at the idea. "Honestly, Pansy, I'd have expected better of you. Why would I actually want to fuck this?" He looked down at Luna, who had wrapped herself in her blanket. "Surely even you, Crabbe, Goyle, can see that I was setting her up for a fall? Tomorrow morning everyone in Hogwarts would have known _everything_ about Loony Lovegood. Now you've ruined it. Idiots!" He barged them out of the way, and with nothing but a Slytherin blanket around him, stalked back to the dungeons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oooh evil Draco! I didn't mean for him to be sooo terribly awful but that just seemed like the way he'd act, though he has been OOC up until that point. So yeah, I'm not sure if she'll forgive him either. This story has a mind of it's own at the min xD**

**Anyway, you know the drill. **

Pansy stood in shock for a minute. No wonder her poor Draco had been acting strangely. He was sacrificing himself to humiliate the Muggle lover Lovegood. She laughed at the girl, who was sat curled against the cold wall of the tower, tears brimming.

"Oh, Loony," she mocked. "Did you think _my_ Drakey liked you? Did you _like_ him Loony? Did you _love_ him?" She laughed some more and with Crabbe and Goyle following her, headed back to the dungeons.

When they left, Luna collapsed, and for the first time since her mother died, allowed herself to cry. She should have seen it really. Nargles must have got into her head, made it fuzzy. That panicked feeling she'd had earlier was clearly a premonition. She mentally cursed herself, stood up and continued berating herself as she dressed silently, wincing at the pain that she had been so willing to endure only half an hour ago. Gathering her thoughts and belongings, Luna began the all too long trek back to the Ravenclaw dormitory alone.

In potions the next day, it was, you could say, awkward. Painfully awkward. The air was so thick with unasked questions and half formed answers that even the stupidest of stupid people, aka Crabbe and Goyle, noticed something was wrong. Pansy, having wholly and idiotically accepted Draco s explanation happily hummed to herself, adding the ingredients to her potion in entirely the wrong order, and very nearly causing some serious damage to seven cauldrons, two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin who were nearby. Luna was the opposite of her absent minded self as she chopped, diced and juiced her ingredients ferociously, throwing them into the cauldron as if each one was a part of Draco's face. Draco, for the most part, stayed quiet, looking over at Luna in an attempt to catch her eye. One time, he caught her looking back at him, but the fury, hatred, resentment and sadness brimming in her eyes was too much, and he sadly turned back to his potion. After class, Draco left him friends quickly, muttering about leaving something in the library and went in search of her. Handily, she was actually in the library, but as soon as he whispered her name she upped and vanished so quickly she might as well have apparated. After several attempts to speak with Luna in person, Draco Malfoy swallowed his pride (for once) and wrote a letter.

_Luna,_  
_I'm not entirely sure how to write this, but I'm gonna give it a go. I know you'll understand, you're like that. So, anyway, I guess what I'm writing this to say is I m sorry. I'm sorry I left you that night. I'm sorry I said those things to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. You know I didn't mean them. You must know. I'__m a Malfoy. There are expectations. You and me... well, that's not what they'd expect. Not that it s a bad thing. At all. In fact possibly the opposite. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. When I'm with you I can forget everything. I can forget my father and his impossible demands. I can forget that who I am brings such a stupid reputation. You know the real me, Luna. The vulnerable, truest part of me. And that s the only person I want to be, now. The person you make me. Luna, just seeing you so angry with me makes me want to cry. I can't be forgiven for that night on the Astronomy Tower, but let me spend forever trying? Please. I'll be there tonight._  
_Forever yours, even if you're no longer mine._  
_Draco._

He terrified a first year into giving it to her and then could do nothing but wait.

Draco got to the top of the Astronomy tower just before midnight, the sleeping potion he'd slipped into Pansy's drink being enough to leave her practically comatose until noon the next day. Luna wasn't there. In her place, though was a letter, written in a looping, scrawled hand.

_Draco, I want to say I forgive you. But I can't. That s why I'm not here tonight. I want to say that I understand why you did it. But I can't. But I am writing this to let you know that I got your letter and that I know who you are makes you into this person that everyone expects you to be. But that isn't you Draco._

_What you said that night hurt me. Not only because it was harsh and untruthful but the situation. You were my first kiss and the boy I lost my virginity too. And you ruined that entire night, and ruined my life. I'm sure you're being very noble, wanting to spend forever trying to make it up to me. But you'd be wasting your time. Just leave me alone._

_Find someone else to make you smile Draco, but try and be yourself, not who they want you to be._

_Luna._


	9. Chapter 9

**FINAL CHAPTER! Finally! This has taken me forever and given me countless headaches but I hope you've enjoyed reading it :) I love this pairing, so cute, although Draco has to be pretty OOC, as he is in this fic... **

**Anyway, thank you all for reading this and for your lovely reviews *cookies* **

**Loves to you all, and check out my other fics :) **

**L_M_D**

Draco crumpled up the letter and shoved it angrily into his pocket. He couldn't believe he'd thought a stupid letter would make it all okay. He punched the wall but that didn't make it any better either. _Be yourself_. That was going to be the only way to win her back. Lose everything. His family, his friends, his reputation. For a girl. For Luna Lovegood.

It couldn't be worth it.

But it was.

And so, the next day, when Pansy Parkinson awoke from a magically induced sleep, she found Draco Malfoy waiting for her in the common room, looking very grave.

"Pansy?"

"Yes Drakey?"

"You know the... incident... with Lovegood...?" Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"In the astronomy tower?"

"Yes..."

"What about it?"

Draco was silent for a moment.

"I wasn't there to humiliate her. I wasn't setting her up. I was there because the last month or so I've been talking to her. And I've been seeing her. And I've fallen in love with her. I want to be with her."

Pansy sat in open mouthed shock as Draco left the common room and headed to the Great Hall, where almost all the students were gathered for lunch. Biting his nerves back he pointed his wand to his throat he whispered _"Sonorous"_, and walked into the Great Hall to singlehandedly ruin his own life.

People began to stare as he stood stock still near the Ravenclaw table. When he was satisfied the usual roar of chatter had died down to a dull hum, he began to speak.

"Right, um, well, I haven t actually planned this. Um, at all. So bear with me." He turned to the Ravenclaw table, scanned it and saw Luna wasn t sat there. "Does anyone know where Luna is? Luna Lovegood? Because, well, I need to tell her something...

"He's in love with her!" Pansy Parkinson raged from across the hall. "Draco Malfoy loves Loony Lovegood!"

The hall burst out laughing and anger filled Draco.

"Yes I do! I'm crazy about her and she deserves to know. I love her and I'd do anything for her. But, obviously, she's not here. So if someone could just find her and tell her and make her forgive me... I need her. _Quietus_." His voice returned to its original volume, he skulked out of the Great Hall to the sound of loud laughter ringing in his ears.

It was still ringing in his ears that night when he absentmindedly made his way to the Astronomy Tower. He sat on the wall and stared at the crescent moon that had risen over the Forbidden Forest. _Luna_. So incredibly beautiful. Him, Draco, dragon. Ruining everything in his path.

He almost fell off the ramparts when the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw appeared beside him.

"You said you loved her."

"What?"

"Luna. In the hall earlier, you said that you loved her."

"Yes. I do. Do you know her?"

"Luna is always very kind to me."

"She's that sort of person." Draco smiled at the thought

"You hurt her." Suddenly the ghost's voice changed tone and Draco felt somewhat afraid.

"Yes. But I want to make it right. I... I want her to smile again. She's so beautiful when she smiles." He wasn t really talking to anyone anymore but the Grey Lady listened. Then she went to find her friend Luna.

She found her sat alone in the library, reading up on Crumple Horned Snorkacks. It was only a short conversation, but at the end of it, Luna finally smiled.

It was DADA the following afternoon, another Slytherin/Ravenclaw mixed lesson. Draco entered to a series of catcalls and slid quietly into a desk at the back, hiding as much as he could. The shouts and laughter increased tenfold when Luna entered the room but, as always, she was oblivious to them. She slid into the desk next to Draco, and though she hadn't forgiven him by a long shot, and didn't know if she ever could, she slid a piece of parchment to him.

_Okay._

Draco looked at her. She turned to him and the corners of her mouth twitched in a shadow of her former absentminded grin. Draco mouthed a thank you.

Luna Lovegood was not an ordinary girl, but then again, Draco Malfoy was not an ordinary boy.


End file.
